A New Emotion Prologue: How He Fell in Love
by PASTA300
Summary: The story of how England and Seychelles met. This meeting changed England's life, for better or for worse?


**Hello. This was a request from a reviewer for my fanfic A New Emotion about Seychelles and America. I had trouble with this one but I guess it turned out fine. Well, I hope you enjoy! XD**

* * *

England had always thought of himself as a gentleman. He treated ladies kindly and did what he must. Being surrounded by a bunch of … barbarians, was not what he deserved. Though Britain had to agree with himself that he was in fact gentlemanly, he also agreed that he was rather hot tempered. He wouldn't admit it though. Instead he would ramble on.

Britain had begun thinking that maybe a little time off would do him good. One day, he did just that. Britain lounged around in his own country doing the usual. The usual included drinking tea and sewing. The loud obnoxious America had given him a headache the past few weeks. He just couldn't stand it. He had to get away from it all. Then again, he couldn't keep running from them? He was a country and he needed to negotiate with others … right?

As Britain read through the newspaper, he dropped the subject that went on in his mind. He was seated on one of his oldest, fancy couches with his two feet glued to the floor and his back leaning against the soft pillow the couch carried. Britain could see the city from outside his multiple large windows. The streets were bustling with people, more than usual. Britain found that odd but ignored it. By the way, how long had it been since he had woken up this morning? The time worried him because he didn't want the day to end. Why? So that the next day he wouldn't have to go back to meetings with the other countries.

_Maybe I should go take a walk around or something,_ he thought to himself. _Might as well get some fresh air._

As Britain fetched his coat he checked his watch one more time before clutching his wallet and waltzing out the door. He hadn't seen his boss lately and he hoped he wouldn't mind him going out.

Britain slipped his wallet into his side pocket and began walking. It was hard maneuvering through the streets but he managed. Where should he go? What should he do? Britain searched his mind for an idea. Nothing came to mind.

He felt pain aching at his chest. _What was that feeling?_ He would ask himself over and over. _Was it loneliness? Was I lonely? Was this because I took a break from those barbarians? Had they grown that much on me?_

Britain halted at the thought. _No, that couldn't possibly it!_ He tried to think of another solution but none logical came to mind. _Was it true?_ Britain frowned at the frightening reality. _This isn't like me._

As he thought deeply about his situation, Britain found himself stumbling over after feeling the weight of another body shove him down. He let out a panicked cry. His hands hit the ground first stopping his face from being bruised. As he got up he furrowed his eyebrows and twirled around. "Hey! What's the big idea?!"

Before him stood a girl with long brown hair and round chocolate eyes. She wore a small blue dress and looked extremely appalled. "I-I'm sorry sir! I'm not used to being in places so crowded! I was so careless that I lost my footing after someone bumped me! I'm so sorry!"

Britain realized that she meant no harm and a warm smile was painted across his face. "Oh, no, it's quite alright. Try to be more careful alright?"

The girl bowed slightly. When she lifted her head she nodded and shot him a smile as well. "Thank you for you kindness."

"My kindness?" asked Britain, a little flushed by the beautiful smile she had given him.

"Yes, you forgave me so quickly," said the girl. "Thank you."

Now his whole face was red. What was with all this praise?! Well, technically it wasn't praise, more like respect but what the heck! It felt great. Britain tried to speak but no words came out. Why was he so speechless? He was too excited._ Stop being excited and say something! _He ordered to himself.

"I-I-um …" Britain stuttered. " … What were we talking about again?"

The girl giggled slightly at his confusion. "I was just thanking you for being kind sir."

"Oh, um, yes! Sorry, it's hard for me to talk to strangers so I don't have much of a social life," he quickly recited in a panic. _Wait, what?! Did I just say that?! Holy Britannia, I'm a moron! Who says things like that?!_ Britain was so troubled by his actions that he was unconscious to what the girl said afterwards.

"Well, I'll be on my way. Good day," she exclaimed and walked off into another direction.

Britain jumped at this and reached out for her knowing that she was long gone. " … Good day to you as well."

* * *

"Yo! Britain!"

Britain could hardly hear him though. Yesterday, when he saw that girl for the first time, she was polite and respectful. If only everyone else was like that. She was so nice and she looked really cute. As Britain thought of all the good traits the girl he met yesterday had, America slapped him upside the head.

"BRITAIN!" America was now shouting.

Britain looked America's way, said, "Oh, good morning ass hat," and kept on walking. As he entered the meeting room most of the countries were already seated. Britain sat in his usual seat and watched as the last of the countries came in. America sat up front, shot Britain a glare, and continued the meeting. "Okay countries, let's begin!"

The meeting started off smoothly but the silence didn't last long. Soon an argument broke out starting with France and Britain. Then Romano began acting like an asshole. Italy of course sat in the corner mourning over pasta. Everyone was in a fuss. Britain had finally had enough of France but before he could land a punch on him the door banged open, alarming everyone on the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm so late!" came a girlish voice. Everyone's gaze raced towards the door. Their eyes met the chocolate eyes of a girl. Britain stared in awe. To him, it wasn't just any girl, it was _the_ girl. _The_ girl he had met yesterday. But what was she doing here?

_The_ girl seemed to not have realized there was a fight previous to her entrance and continued talking. "Hello, I'm Seychelles," she explained. "I'm a new island nation."

France was the first to make a move. "Oh hello madam. I am France!" He made his way towards her and planted a kiss on her right hand. "Please make yourself at home. Don't mind the rest of these savages."

"Hey! I'm not a savage!" Austria protested.

"Neither am I!" agreed Switzerland.

"Say that again and I'll squish tomatoes into your eyes!" threatened Spain.

France ignored them, pulled up a seat and had her sit down. She made herself comfortable even though France kept looking at her. He winked at her and she gave him a nervous smile. She obviously didn't feel relaxed.

Britain noticed this however and once France sat down next to him again, Britain bonked him on the head. "Watch it Cheesy Monkey! You're making the newest member uncomfortable." He glanced at _the_ girl he realized was Seychelles and gave her a smile. She seemed to have realized that he was the man she bumped into earlier and she smiled back.

This warmed Britain's heart and he had to shy away before she could see him blushing. _Was this what they call love?!_

Britain's face was now redder than any tomato ever grown in Spain. _Am I in love with Seychelles?! Preposterous! _But the more he looked at her, the more he discarded that idea. _I have fallen in love with her. This is kind of embarrassing!_

Britain hadn't noticed that an impatient American had been watching his weird actions. America watched as Britain scratched his chin, lifted his head, blushed and did the procedure all over again. This puzzled America but it didn't matter. He was America!

His head twisted back to the new girl, Seychelles, then back to Britain. America concluded that Britain was glancing at Seychelles for a purpose. But for what exactly?! This for some reason angered America. He shouldn't even be concerned with Britain's habits. America then spotted Seychelles' gaze on him and it made him uncomfortable. _What did new girl want?_ He asked himself.

He excused himself from his thoughts and started the meeting again. "Alright! Anyway, China!"

China's head shot up.

"You're too strong and I'm still in dept. with you. Extinguish my debt!"

China frowned. "Spoiled American, why ask such a stupid question such as that?!"

"Silly!" exclaimed America. "The hero has to be stupid sometimes! Ahahaha!" Once America seized his laughter he continued. "Now let's continue! We were talking about global warming right?"

"No, you were just telling China to take you out of dept.," answered Japan.

"Um, no we weren't," America told him. "We were talking about Global Warming."

"Actually, America-" Germany cut Japan off and whispered, "Let the dumkoff think he's right."

Japan nodded and listened as America began again. _Why do I feel so uncomfortable with the new girl's gaze on me?!_

Britain however was not interested in what America had to say. He kept his eyes on Seychelles.

"Now," America began again. "Since all the matters have been resolved … New girl!" America shouted pointing at Seychelles ignoring all the countries trying to explain that the matters_ weren't_ resolved. "What's your name?!"

"Her name is Seychelles, dimwit," Britain answered before Seychelles could answer. "Remember next time."

"Sure whatever," said America. He still acted grumpy with Britain. "Anyway, since you're new, state who you are and three things about you! Starting now!"

Seychelles hesitated. She didn't understand what was going on. "I-I'm Seychelles. I love dolphins, swimming, and celebrations!" she answered quickly.

Britain sighed looking at the out of breath Seychelles. America stopped the timer that magically popped into his hands. "Three seconds! That's a world record. Usually people go into boring things about their life and it takes them a long time. Good job!"

Britain glared at America. "Ame-"

He stopped himself as he saw Seychelles smile. Her face became beat red and she exclaimed, "Thanks."

America nodded and looked back at the rest of the countries. "Who else wants to try?"

"I won't play such a-" Switzerland stopped himself as Lichtenstein pulled on his sleeve. "It can't be that bad, big brother. Please try."

"I'll try!" Italy replied.

America grinned. "Alright, Three Two, One, go!"

"I am Italy, I love pasta, I like Germany, and blah blah blah blah blah blah!"

America stopped the timer. "Whoa! You and Seychelles are tied! Who's up next?!" America asked as Italy shouted, "Pasta!"

Britain watched as the countries went along with America's stupid little game. He wanted to yell at them but looking at Seychelles' smiling face had stopped him. All of the commotion didn't matter anymore. He walked up to Seychelles and sat in the unoccupied chair next to her. "Hello, Seychelles," he said.

She turned her gaze towards him and smiled widely. "Oh hello! I hope you remember me. When I bumped into yesterday, I didn't think you were a country! Sorry for not introducing myself."

Britain shook his head. "It's alright. I'm glad I got a chance to see you again."

Seychelles blushed. "Me too."

Britain glanced at the other countries causing a ruckus, sighed and turned his attention back to Seychelles. "Did you want to go somewhere quiet? Those guys cause lots of ruckus. And it's hard to cure stupidity."

Seychelles giggled a bit but then gave the rest of the countries a glance as well. "But, wouldn't Mister America get angry if we leave?"

Britain shook his head. "Nah, that wanker won't be angry at all," he assured her. Seychelles just looked back at the laughing America, blushed, and followed Britain out. Britain led her to the closest balcony he could find. He wanted to spend time with Seychelles without being surrounded by the other countries.

Seychelles gazed out at the bustling city in the distance. She smiled, "This is America isn't it?"

Britain nodded. "Yes."

"Well, it's beautiful." She glanced back at him. "Britain is a beautiful place as well. It's so lively."

Britain blushed and continued to look out into the distance. Neither of them said a word. Britain felt slightly awkward by this. He wondered what she was thinking. He hoped parts of her thoughts involved him. Speaking of which, "You can call me Arthur you know."

Seychelles' jumped in surprise and then immediately shook her head. Her cheeks were a bright red. "No, perish the thought! That'd be rude!"

"No, not really," he tried to reassure her but she just shook her head. "No, I'll call England."

Britain sighed. "If you insist. Why were you in England anyway?"

"Oh, I was on a trip. I told of friend of mine how much I loved lively places and she said I should try Britain," Seychelles explained.

He smiled, the blush never leaving his face. "Well you can come back anytime."

Seychelles gazed back at him. She grinned widely at him. Britain was being so nice to her and she really enjoyed his company. "Sure! I have one question for you though!"

"Uh- Sure what is it?"

Seychelles bowed her head slightly. "I-uh-" She stuttered. "Could we be-" Britain's heart began to race then. _Was this a confession?! _"C-Could we be f-f-friends?! Please! I'd really love to be your friend!"

Britain felt himself begin to fade away. _Just f-f-friends?! _No, no, it's not like she wanted to offend him and technically it wasn't rejection. He forced a smile. "Of course we could … be friends. On one condition, though."

"O-One condition?" Seychelles stuttered. "J-Just name it! I'll do it!"

"You have to call me Arthur from now on."

"England!" Seychelles exclaimed. It had been an angry shout but there was a hint of laughter morphed together with it. "I already agreed to call you England."

"Just Kidding~"

Seychelles tried her hardest to frown. He cheeks puffed up and she hunched her shoulders up. This however made Britain laugh. She looked so adorable that way, he just couldn't resist it. Seychelles then dropped her position and laughed along with him. It took a while before their laughter died down and the two just smiled at each other.

Britain slowly grasped Seychelles' hand in his. He bent down and kissed it lightly. She began to blush darker than she ever had and tried to speak but no words came out of her mouth. What was she supposed to say?

Britain gave her one last smile and looked back out at the city. "This is nice weather isn't it?"

Seychelles nodded slightly, a little shaken up. "Y-y-eah."

"I hope tomorrow will be like this," spoke Britain in barely a whisper and yet Seychelles still heard it. She gave him a gentle smile and looked to the city as well. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

"I can't believe America took her from me! Damnit!" cried Britain.

France stared at his 'friend' in pity. "Britain you have been crying over this for a week. Stop being such a pussy."

Britain shot up from his little corner on the other side of the room and shouted, "You don't know what it's like to be in love!"

"No, I don't," France agreed. "And even if I did I wouldn't end up like you. Who would resist me? Anyone would choose the 'oh so sexy' France over that childish obnoxious America."

Britain crawled back into his corner. "That's right. I'm a no good scum bag who doesn't know how to treat a girl. I'm stupid, non-romantic, and have a potty mouth. Kill me now."

France looked up from the newspaper one more time. "You're the one who said it. Not me."

* * *

**Sorry, I guess I am pretty mean to Britain. But in my other story called **A New Emotion** Britain was brooding just like that after a series of events. I wanted to find some way to end this so I made him brood again. Like I said earlier, I had trouble with this. **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed! :)**

**PS. There is not supposed to be any hints of UsUk in here. Quite frankly that pairing freaks me out. Please don't get confused. :)**


End file.
